


you won't find me an easy catch

by irleggsy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash UshiTen & SemiReon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: “There is no winning in truth or dare!” Tendou whined.“Sounds like something a loser would say.” Reon was certainly not on his side.Semi dramatically pretended to cough. “Coward."“Fine! Fine.” Tendou put his head in his hands. “...I used to… and probably still know... how to do the Hatsune Miku leek-spin dance. From memory,” he mumbled.Or: The third years have a sleepover. Ushijima learns about the Ievan Polka.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Third Years, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	you won't find me an easy catch

**Author's Note:**

> title from [this](https://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/l/loituma/levan_polka_english.html) translation of the ievan polka
> 
> set sometime during their third year in semi's room -- i hc him having a single because he seems like someone who would purposefully be prickly enough to get one lol
> 
> cw: there's like a singular Spicy line in this fic

“Tendou,” Semi said, uncharacteristically serious. The shitty dorm lighting of his room cast ominous shadows across his face. “Truth or dare?” 

Tendou grinned cheek to cheek. “Easy! Da—” He cut himself off, narrowing his eyes at Semi’s eyes, far too gleeful for him to pick a dare. He always did have an awful poker face. Tendou giggled and tilted his head playfully. “Juuuuuust kidding. Truth!”

“Dammit!” Semi shouted, banging a fist on the floor, expression comedically distraught. The rest of the third years burst into laughter, Hayato specifically cracking up. Despite sitting out of the game, even Ushijima was amused, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Tendou, impossibly smug, was delighted by their reactions.

Reon, sitting in silence with his arms crossed, was not as amused. Tendou had dared them to play gay chicken at their last sleepover, and they couldn’t look each other in the eye for a week straight. (Maybe _straight_ wasn’t the right word. Semi ‘won’, at the expense of almost initiating softcore pornography.)

He and Semi had been on a quest for revenge ever since. They had yet to succeed.

Tendou knew it was going to bite him in the ass one day, but for now, he basked in his pride.

“Ugh,” Semi groaned when there was a lull in the room’s laughter. “Fine. Truth, what’s a good truth? Truth, truth, truth…I know!” He snapped his fingers in realization. “What’s a really embarrassing skill that you have? And don’t hold back, we’ll know if you do.”

Tendou’s smile vanished, his cheeks noticeably pinking.

“Ohohoho! Struck a nerve, Tendou?” Semi purred, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Uh…” He gulped.

The third years slowly leaned in, the anticipation building.

Bashful, Tendou scratched the back of his head. “Okay,” he muttered. “You can’t tell anyone else but… I… uh… learned… do th’...m’mry...” He trailed off, his words no longer audible.

“Speak up, Tendou. We can’t hear you,” Ushijima deadpanned.

Tendou gasped, scandalized. “Waka-chan, you’re supposed to be on my side!” 

Ushijima blinked. “I am. You wanted to win, am I correct?”

“There _is_ no winning in truth or dare!” Tendou whined.

“Sounds like something a loser would say.” Reon was certainly not on his side.

Semi dramatically pretended to cough. _“Coward.”_

Tendou stared at his teammates in betrayal.

“He’s right,” Soekawa said. “You can’t chicken out now.”

“Fine! Fine.” Tendou put his head in his hands. “...I used to… and probably still know... how to do the [Hatsune Miku leek-spin dance.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTSkygD1wR0) From memory,” he mumbled.

There was a beat of bemused silence.

Then Semi wheezed and doubled over, breaking the spell.

This time, when the third-years laughed, the laughter was less laughter and more cackling. Soekawa looked close to tears, Reon couldn’t catch his breath, and at this point, Hayato was rolling on the floor.

Tendou still hadn’t taken his head out of his hands.

Suddenly, a deep voice cut through the chaos.

“What exactly is the ‘leek-spin dance’?” Ushijima asked, perplexed. “And who is Hatsune Miku...?”

Reon choked. _“‘Who is Hatsune Miku?’”_

Semi whipped around to point at Tendou. “Why don’t we have a live demonstration?”

“No!” Tendou shrieked, muffled. “No. NO! No, no, no.”

Hayato looked up, just barely able to control himself. “I-it only seems— _hic_ — fair, Tendou.”

“Go to hell.”

“Oh, I’m already there.”

Soekawa, the little shit, spoke up next, grabbing onto Ushijima’s shoulders. “It’s for his cultural education. You wouldn’t want to starve Ushijima of relevant pop culture, _right?”_

“I _am_ curious.” Ushijima shrugged.

Tendou glared at his friends through his fingers. “I don’t care what you guys say, I’m never going to agree to this.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

6 minutes later, armed with a pair of leeks that Soekawa had on hand (for whatever reason), Tendou stood in front of his 5 person audience, looking like he wanted to die.

Semi was typing away, trying to pull up the video on his laptop. “Do you want to look at the—”

“No,” Tendou sighed. “I won’t need it.”

Semi kept the laptop facing the other third years, impressed.

“I hope you aren’t expecting to get these back.” Tendou spun one of the leeks in the air, glancing at Soekawa.

“Tendou,” Soekawa snorted. “They’re less than 100 yen each. Besides, I sprinted back to my dorm to get them! You should be more appreciative.”  
  
“I never _asked_ you to!”

“Face it Tendou, you’re not getting out of this,” Semi sang.

Tendou, instead of responding, shoved his pants down.

“Whoa!” Hayato yelled, covering Ushijima’s eyes. “Strip tease!”

Tendou spluttered. _“Strip tease_ —I’m not doing this in sweatpants!”

“Better hurry up.” Semi, finally prepared, pressed play, snickering as Tendou struggled to take his pants off faster.

Ushijima squinted at the screen. “...Is she wearing a straw hat with cat ears?”

_“That’s_ what you’re focusing on?”

Reon made a _pfft_ sound and pointed to the left. “Hatsune Miku is the anime girl with blue hair.”

“Oh.”

“Wait, wait, wait it’s starting!” Soekawa whispered.

Tendou—still staring at the floor—bounced the leek up and down, completely in sync with the video.

Semi frowned. “He really doesn’t need to look, I guess…”

Now invested, Soekawa, Hayato, Reon, Semi, and Ushijima proceeded to watch the most baffling 60 seconds of their high school career. 

Tendou deftly spun the leek, hitting each movement without a single flaw. The only sign he was _trying_ in the first place was because his tongue was stuck out in concentration. He twirled and stepped and bobbed up and down perfectly on the beat. When he pulled the second leek out of the waistband of his boxers, Hayato audibly gasped. Without a moment to spare, he immediately resumed dancing.

Before they knew it, the dance was over. When Tendou threw the leeks in the air, he conveniently forgot (or ignored) the fact that he was in Semi’s tiny dorm room. They flew up & hit the ceiling with a wet _splat,_ and then landed on his desk and his bed, respectively.

Semi—whose jaw was still on the floor—didn’t even notice. As soon as Tendou bowed, he hit pause on his computer. 

There was a stunned silence. 

Tendou looked away, embarrassed.

Hayato wolf-whistled. “...Damn.”

Soekawa nodded. “‘Damn’ is right.”

“What the fuck was that?” Semi exploded. “Have you just been _keeping_ that from us?”

Reon hadn’t even processed the dance yet, staring vacantly at a corner of the room.

“That was…” Ushijima knit his brows. “...an impressive feat, I must say.”

“That was stupidly graceful! You see what you’ve made me do? I called the leek spin dance _graceful!”_ Semi banged his head on the floor and did _not_ get up.

Tendou, no longer embarrassed, stifled a laugh.

Reon threw his hands up in the air. “I give up. I give up! That wasn’t even embarrassing. If you were _bad_ at it, sure, but no. That was incredible. You win.”

Tendou giggled now, unrestrained. “It sounds like it’s physically painful for you to compliment my dancing.”

_“IT IS!”_ Semi screeched.

Tendou hummed, a self-satisfied air making itself known. “Huh. I guess it _is_ possible to win at truth or dare.”

Semi, face down on his floor, flipped him off with both of his hands.

And then, to everyone’s shock, Ushijima started chuckling. It started off small, slowly but surely growing into full-bellied laughter, bright and contagious. Eventually, the entire room was shrieking with laughter, and they didn’t stop— _couldn’t_ stop—until Semi’s pissed-off neighbor started banging on his door.

* * *

“...Satori?”

“Wakatoshi? Why are you still up? And keep your voice down, I think everyone’s passed out.”

“Ah… okay. Where did you learn to dance like that?”

“...Long story short, my mom was a dance instructor, and I used to take classes at her studio. But the other kids always made fun of me, so in middle school I quit and I taught myself the dances that I liked instead. I thought they were really embarrassing, but doing them now, they’re more fun than I remembered!”

“That’s unfortunate. I know nothing about dance, but even I can tell you’re a skilled dancer. I’m sorry your classmates were rude.”

“That’s really sweet of you, ‘Toshi. Although looking back at it, I can’t say I mind, because I probably wouldn’t have done so well in volleyball if I kept dancing. I never would’ve gotten to meet you guys! And I wouldn’t give that up for the world.”

“Hm… silver linings, I suppose.”

“Exactly! Besides, I still got it.”

“Thank you for answering my question, Satori.”

“Aw, it’s nothing, miracle boy! But I gotta ask: did you seriously stay up late just because you were thinking about my d—”

“Will you two _shut the fuck up?_ Some of us are _trying_ to _sleep!”_

“Semi-semi! Ha… Didn’t realize you were still awake!”

_“Obviously,_ Jesus Christ. Now either shut your trap and actually try to sleep or have your heart-to-heart somewhere else!”

“My apologies, Semi.”

“Sorry! We’ll go to bed now, Eita. Sweet dreams!”

“Whatever. Fucking lovebirds.”

“...Lovebirds?”

“Shhh, Waka-chan, it’s nap time now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know about the [orihime inoue leekspin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wnE4vF9CQ4) / [hatsune miku ievan polkka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjDZrReZ4EI) / [the farm girl leek dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTSkygD1wR0) you need to be educated lmfao i don't make the rules
> 
> god i love gilligan cuts... also i watched the fucking leekspin dance so many times for this video it's permanently embedded into my youtube suggested page so. F in the chat
> 
> shoutout to jane & delta from the stza discord for giving this a quick beta-read! <3
> 
> [say hi to me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/irleggsy)


End file.
